Hack!
by CosmicMoonlight
Summary: A young androgynous girl with an affinity for computers finds herself being dragged into the host clubs antics from the oddest first meeting. She is a big time flirt with both genders and appears to be Haruhis middle-school friend. but only the twins and Haruhi knows she a girl.


**Hack!**

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own Ouran High School Host Club, this fanfiction and OC Rei is mine though.  
Story is still a work in progress as I have no set story line let alone pairings. It was originally supposed to be a Kasanova Ritsu fandom but now I'm not too sure. I might set up a poll. This Fanfic will probably not update frequently due to school work but I will try. Review are loved but please don't flame, my writing might suck with grammar and sentence structuring but we can't all be perfect. Some parts of the story might have strong language and maybe gruesome scenes later not too sure chapters that have that will display a warning at the beginning. I Hope you like this story. Enjoy **

**Chapter 1: A horrible morning and the first meeting**

Well to be honest my life is not great, some would say it's less than perfect and others would either feint from shock or run away screaming. To me however, I am in a better place now than what I was about a few months ago. Well now allow me to elaborate, first off my life consists of me, just me, no family which is just the way I like it. I have two jobs, working at a bakery during the mornings and a computer repair shop from lunch till late afternoon and the nights are left to my own thing which I won't get into now. You must be thinking I'm old enough not to be in school since I don't attend, hate to break it to you but I'm only 16. I was supposed to have started my first year of high school this year but dropped that idea to earn living expenses and to hell with living in the orphanage, besides I was pretty sure I was smart enough to not attend anyway considering my IQ was around 160 which is extremely high, I am pretty good with technology as well especially hacking but let's keep this between you and me and I have a photographic memory. Anyway now you know what I do, I suppose I should tell you what I look like ha. Mmm well I'm a pure Jap around 5"6, I have short black hair that is relatively messy with silver/grey eyes. My birthday is the 15-July and blood-type is AB. My dress sense lies in Jeans and a black polo, mainly due to work; you would rarely catch me in something other than jeans. Oh and before I forget I'm also a B-cup in chest size. Yes I'm female but hell if I look it my features may lean slightly to the feminine side but I guess I'm classed with the androgynous group seeing that I get hit on by both sexes; not that I mind of course, since I'm Bi.

Ok enough about me, the point of all this is the day that started everything for me. Not that I would know until later but this day was probably the one that gave me a fresh start and a new outlook on life. Hell it wasn't as easy as it sounds to tell you the truth I really wanted nothing to do with these people in the first place but now I can't live without them. I guess I should explain what happen ay….

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and I was walking to the bakery to open shop when suddenly I saw a young girl drop her ball onto the road from the opposite side of the street and a car, well I say car I mean a fucken limo, coming up fast to the child. In less than a second I was running to the girl and managed to grab her before the car skidded to a stop. But I didn't see the cyclist and oddly twisted to protect the little girl, the cyclist and ran over my arm while my shoulder slammed into the post which had a sharp metal bar sticking out. FUCK. Now there was blood dripping from my shoulder while my arm hung loosely by my side. Turing to the little girl I asked if she was ok and she replied with a nod of her head. That was good at least.

"Oh my, are you ok 'Sir', come get in the car quickly I'll take you to the hospital." I turned my head as a blonde boy ran up to me from the limo.

Rising my brow at the odd man I considered his offer. Nodding my head in agreement I pointed to the little girl and asked if she needed a lift, she shook her head and pointed to the house a few doors down indicating that was where she lived. I gave her a small smile and told her to go home and spend the rest of the day inside.

The blonde then stretched out a hand to help me up and we both walked to the car. I pressed my hand to my shoulder attempting to slow blood flow while also trying not to get blood in the car. The blonde told the driver to go to the nearest hospital and fast, poor bloke he looked in worst shape then me and I was the injured one. This I found slightly humorous, weather it was from the loss of blood or because the guy was practically fretting like a mother hen and waving his arms about.

Trying to ignore the pain in my arm and shoulder I asked the blonde his name, to which he replied 'Tamaki', and I in return said 'Rei'.

Arriving at the hospital a few minutes later I was checked in, and the blonde said something to the nurses and told me he was going to school and would be back at the end of the day and walked back to the limo.

The nurses got to me relatively quickly due to the wound in my shoulder in which I was given 6 stiches to close the cut as well as a tetanus shot. My arm, the nurses told me was broken and hence it was plastered and coloured blue. After all that they told me I was fine but I had to stay till the blonde boy got back, he apparently said to the nurses that I couldn't leave until he came back. Ugh now I'll be missing to jobs today.

Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I called up the bakery explaining the events and where I was currently. They responded by giving me a week off to recover, practically saying 'don't come in this week or else', in between the lines.

Next calling my other job I explained that I wouldn't be in that day but I would be in on Monday instead. No use not doing anything for the week, I had to work to get money for rent and food and now most likely hospital bills.  
The nurse that was standing off to the side as I made my calls suggested that to pass the time she would take me to the hospital lounge where I could stay until the blonde came back. Following her to the room I passed a garden on the way over and it looked like a nice spot to relax, smiling to myself I asked her if she had any books or novels. She shook her head but did say that there were a few medical text books I could look through if I wanted.

"Yes, if that's not too much trouble." I said, smiling to the nurse. She left to get a text book for me as I leaned against the wall, being careful of the stiches on my shoulder.

As she came back I saw her carrying a fairly large text book that was titled _"Medical Diagnostics and Initial Treatment."_ (Made up textbook). Thanking the nurse I walked out to the garden I passed earlier, as she went back to work.

* * *

**TAMAKI'S POV**

Stepping out of my limo I walked up to the school, I was 15minutes late but what could be expected after what happened this morning. I smiled to the teacher and apologised for being late, she seemed to not care by the way she just pointed to my seat and continued teaching. I glanced to my cool-headed friend and received a questioning glance in return. I mouthed that I would tell him after class and my attention went back to the teacher after catching a nod in response.

Time Skip

Classes where done for the day as I made my way out of the class room with Kyoya up to our club room.

"So Tamaki what happened this morning, for you to be that late something must have happened", Kyoya asked.

"I ran into a little bit of trouble this morning on my way over, quite literally to be honest." I started, and then began to tell him about a little girl that ran infront of my limo, and the brave acts of a young man that jumped over and pulled her out of the way while getting himself injured in the process and having to take him to the hospital.

"It seems that you had quite the morning Tamaki, and I'm assuming that we are going to visit this young man now that school has ended for the day,"

I nodded my head, knowing that he knew me the most and came to the decision to close the club for this evening.

"Thanks Kyoya."

By this time the rest of the hosts walked into the club.

"The club is going to be shut today; I am going to the hospital to meet with someone that I took there this morning." I told my fellow hosts.

They turned to Kyoya for an explanation, as he gave them a rundown on what happened as we made our way to the limos.

"By the way Tamaki, did you get the boys name?" Kyoya asked.

"He said his name was Rei, I forgot to ask for his family name though, but the nurses should know where he is."

* * *

**3rd Person**

Arriving at the hospital the hospital the hosts stepped out of the limo and walked up to the nurses station asking for directions to where Rei was. The nurse said he was in the lounge on the second floor. They thanked the nurse and made their way up to the lounge.

Peering into the room the hosts came to the conclusion that he wasn't there due to the emptiness of the room.

"Ok everyone, lets split into groups so we can have a bigger chance of finding him. Basic traits are: Black hair, silver eyes and most likely has a bandaged or cast on his arm as it looked broken this morning. Of course I will be paired with my darling daug– " Tamaki was cut off as the twins grabbed Haruhi, one on each arm.

"Haruhi will be paired with us"

"As we are in the same class"

The twins spoke as they pulled Haruhi off in a random direction. Tamaki on the other hand had his jaw hanging open while calling out 'Devils, don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter', while Kyoya had his hand on his shoulder holding him back. The rest of the group then split up; Mori with Huni and Kyoya with Tamaki.

* * *

**Rei's POV**

I was almost finished reading the 1000pg+ text book that I was given that morning, it was fairly interesting it explained different kinds of injuries and illnesses with symptoms and their treatment before going into different methods of how to diagnose mental disorders and brain functions. Overall it was a pretty interesting book. I was currently outside leaning against a tree in the garden I found this morning. I was relatively peaceful except for the screaming inside that had just started no less than 5mins ago. God it was starting to sound like one of those mental institutes or people kept in the padded rooms. I felt someone approach me as I turned the last few pages of the book. Looking up I came face to face with large brown eyes and short brown hair. It took me a few second to realize who it was.

"…Haruhi, is that you." I asked the familiar girl.

"Yep, I'm glad to see you're alright when Tamaki gave the description of the guy we were looking for I had a feeling that it was you."

I smiled up at my best friend and pulled her into an awkward one armed hug which in turn made her fall onto my lap. I wrap my arms around her gently so not to hurt my shoulder and nuzzled into her neck cuddling into her chest. From an outside perspective we looked quite intimate. Which apparently bothered the two people behind my best friend.

"Oi get off of our toy"

"You can't go around pulling people into your lap when they go and ask if you're ok."

The identical twins said looking quite pissed and shooting glares at me.

"I believe I can hug my best friend when I so choose thankyou." I shot back my own glare to them.

"Haruhi is our bestfriend not yours." The twin on the right said as they both pulled Haruhi off me.

"What is your problem Hikaru, Kaoru. This is Rei, my best friend from middle school, so don't you dare treat her like that." Haruhi said shouting at the copy cats.

"Wait.."

"Her…"

"What do you mean?"

The twins had a blank look on their face.

"It means I'm female, now can I please have my hugging buddy back I have not seen her in months." I said still glaring at the twins.

"Ah.."

"Sure."

They said still looking a bit unresponsive. They then looked at each other a gleam in both their eyes, before looking at me with a smirk on their faces.

"Nice to meet you Rei,"

"Its an honour to meet Haruhi's"

"BOYFRIEND" They said together with identical smirks.

"WHAT!" came a yell from the shocked looking blonde that I saw this morning.

"How can my darling daughter be going out with this punk" The blonde yelled out from the third floor.

"Ne Haruhi, don't tell me you know this one to ay." I said to the brunette that was still on my lap.

She nodded "Yeah, that's Tamaki-sempai, we're in the same club together."

"You mean the host club you were telling me about." She gave a nod in response indicating they were one and the same that she mentioned.

"Well now, either he has severe family issues from him imagining that you're his daughter or that he has no idea about emotions." I said to my oblivious friend. Well now this might be amusing, it seems like the blonde is in love with my Haru-chan and if that wasn't enough I believe that the twins might have affections for her as well. Geez Haru what did you get yourself into; it's only been a few months since we last spoke. Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts.

"Ne, Haru are you willing to play the game that we did back in middle school." I smirked up at her.

Haru put her finger to her lips which was her thinking pose. "I guess…, it would be amusing for a while at least."

"What game,"

"Are you guys talking about." The twins cut in.

"The game where I flirt with Haru as her lover to keep unwanted men off her, we used to do this all the time back in middle school. One because I didn't want anyone else with my Haru and Two because there are too many perverts at public school that tried to get with her and being as naive as she is doesn't realize it so I had to fill the role as protector." I Said smug and proud.

"Well now,"

"This seems interesting."

"Shall we help you out,"

"For a price of cause."

"State your terms, quickly before the blonde idiot comes here."

"You have to be our toy" They chimed together.

"Well there might be a problem with that, I don't go to your school for one, and two I'm way too busy with work, but I guess for the week I might able to only in the morning though because my bakery gave me recovery time but I still need to go to my mid-day job which usually doesn't finish till late."

The twins looked in thought.

"You have to come to our club room every morning for the week and we will discuss the rest of the terms there." The twin on the left said.

They were about to say something else but they were pushed aside by the blonde that had finally shown up with a black haired guy wearing glasses following slowly behind.

"You, what are you doing with my daughter." He pointed at me. I pulled Haru closer to my chest.

"Whats wrong with me holding my 'girlfriend' (Well she was a girl and my friend hence girlfriend) who I have not seen in a while and just so happen to be injured. Of course I'm going to hug her." Just to make my point I leaned my face in close to go for a kiss ('hey we always did that since we were kids, no harm in that and haru doesn't seem to mind since she's usually quite responsive.' I thought happily).

The blonde glared at me before pulling Haru off me, just like the twins did not that long ago.

"I will not had my daughter over to a pervert such as you," He said holding Haruhi in his arms.

"Oh, so your saying you wouldn't mind if it included you would it." I said standing up tilting his chin up so his neck was showing. "I wouldn't mind, after all you are quite attractive and I'm bisexual" I said leaning in. Haruhi scolded me before i got closer and said I had to apologize to Tamaki for teasing him. I didn't like when haru reprimanded me she almost never does it, I guess it means that for once she has found a good group of friends that will protect her in my place. For some reason that made me a little upset but also happy at the same time.

The blonde was freaking out after that stunt by stuttering how, whats and whys. Haha, gets them everytime, people like that can never handle guys hitting on them. But I did feel a little bad from what I did. Sighing.

It was this time when a taller guy and a short guy came running out into the garden. The little one jumping around shouting 'we found them, we found them.'

"Ne are you the one that rescued the little girl Tama-chan was going to run over." The little one said to me cutting me from my thought.

I smiled at him and kneeled down to his level. "Yeah I suppose I am, didn't get out uninjured though but I was cleared to leave about an hour after getting here but he," I pointed to Tamaki, "told the nurses that I couldn't leave until he came back so I've been reading out here until he came." This time I pointed to the text book that I had finished reading.

"Wow did you read that whole book." He asked. With a nod of my head his eyes widened, "Wow, that must make you some sort of superhero." He exclaimed. The others were listening into the conversation.

"Not really, though I am able to go through books fairly quickly and I have a photographic memory so it's not that hard." I said to him.

"That must make you really smart then."

"mmmm I donno about that." I said smiling.

I turned to Tamaki my conscience getting to me after getting Haru upset at me, "Thankyou again for driving me here this morning, and I'm sorry about before since you're a host I thought you could handle a bit of flirting banter, so I apologize for leading you on and embarrassing you." I said to him in my most sincere voice. Tamaki nodded indicating my apology was accepted, but the guy with glasses spoke up.

"You're not really going out with Haruhi are you, you seem more of the gay bestfriend type." He smirked.

After this three things happened. 1, the twins started pissing themselves laughing. 2, Tamaki shouted a 'WHAT' and 'How can my daughter lie to her father' which was a bit mentally disturbing. And 3, in which my response was walking over to him hands up in surrender pose saying, "You caught me, 'Keen-Eye-Mister', but what's not to say that I'm not in love with her and just keeping her all to myself, besides I'm Bi not gay" While tracing my finger along his lips while smirking. Damm his lips where soft.

He remained calm, "Because you seem to be the type that won't settle down for anyone boy or girl so it makes no sense that you are in love with her, that and any guy that has a girlfriend wont flirt with anyone else but there partner." He said in a logical voice.

"Damm your sharp, Che, oh well it was fun while it lasted." Turning to the twins. "Deals off guys they found out I wasn't dating Haruhi." Walking up to them and whispering in their ears, "But we should have a bet to see how long it will take them to figure out I'm female ha." With a grin on my face I walked back and wrapped my hands around Haruhi.

"I apologized, so you're not mad at me anymore right." I said pouting resting my head on her shoulder. "Besides I'm injured so you should take care of me." Grinning, "So that means I'm staying the night" I whispered in her ear. She nodded in acceptance.

"By the way Rei, what is the extent of your injuries?" Haru asked me, which in turn made all the club members look at me curiosity in their eyes.

"Well my arm is fractured in two different place and I have to were the cast for 6weeks minimum and my shoulder has got 6 stitches in it, the nurse said the wound was not too deep but I need to re-dress it regularly, so I might be over your house a bit more Haru." I said turning to her. "Over all just a few more scrapes and bruised. So it's not that bad" I said smiling.

"Well compared to last time when you got your ass in here" Haru mumbled but only I caught it.

"By the way where do you go to school Rei." Tamaki asked. "You weren't wearing a uniform this morning so I couldn't contact your school."

"Oh I don't go to school! You caught me on my way to work." I said casually as it wasn't a big deal, but compared to others it obviously was.

"What do you mean you don't go to school, can you not afford to attend? Or is it because your parents are in dept. that you have to work as well to pay back the yakuza? Or are you being black mailed or is someone you love being held hostage and you need ransom money." The questions where fired on and on each one more ridiculous then the last.

"Um it's not like that." I said interrupting them from there delusions.

"Then explain, you should be smart enough to get a scholarship if you can finish a 1000pg+ text book with photographic memory in a few hours." The glasses guys added in.

"Well I am smart enough to get in if you're questioning my intellect, it's just that its only me and the only place I could get at my age no question was 30,000¥ a week (Roughly $300 a week), and with low pay I had to take two jobs to support myself and rent the apartment as well as pay for bills."

"Where do you work?" He questioned

"The bakery a few blocks from here, and a computer repair shop a few blocks from there." I answered.

"Rei, why didn't you tell me that you dropped school for that." Haru spoke up.

"Well I was finally able to get away and it was the cheapest place I could find after you know…Besides I couldn't intrude upon you and Ryoji." I replied.

Haru gave me a stern glare that meant 'you better listen and do what I say or else.' God she could pull that off so well. "Rei, you coming with me," she tugged on my wrist, "Now!" I complied following behind her.

Haru called back to the host club, "I'll see you guys on Monday." After that we left the Host club stunned, it seemed that they had never seen Haru pissed. Chuckling to myself I allowed Haru to drag me to a taxi that was parked outside and we drove off to her place. Luckily the club didn't follow.

"Sorry I didn't tell you Haru," I said trying to make amends.

"It's ok." She hugged me. "From now on you're going to stay here ok. I'm sure dad won't mind he loves you and if you're working you can help pay for some of the expenses and maybe go back to school."

I smiled at her, "Only if your dad agrees to it, it might allow me to drop my computer day job so I can work early mornings instead of during the days, the pay there is slightly higher aswell since the early start. It might be good if I was to go back to school as well. If it comes down to it I could take the late afternoon shift as well. At the moment I'm getting around 26,000¥ ($280) a week from that job so I guess I'll give that to you guys if I can stay here."

After that I stayed over her house that night since it was a Friday, so we could talk to Ryoji in the morning.

FF time skip

In the morning when we woke up I noticed I was not in my regular place, I then realized that I was at Harus still. The clock to the side read 12:06pm, indicating that I should get up. Walking into the kitchen I saw Haru making some curry that smelled amazing. Remembering my wound I greeted a lazy good morning and asked for her help. I sat down on the chair as she fetched the first aid kit, taking my shirt off with a bit of difficulty I rested it on my lap as Haru peeled off the puss covered bandage and dabbed one of the alcoholic swabs on my cut. Cleaning it up properly she re-bandaged it handing me two pain killers while she was at it, to which I was eternally grateful.

It wasn't long into lunch that Ryoji walked in the door commenting on the amazing smell before he saw me with my shirt still off. He looked shocked at first before coming over and hugging me in a way that it didn't touch my injuries then mothering over them like he does to Haru.

"Oh dear, Rei, it's good to see you again but why do you always rock up injured." He said to me worry and concern laced within his voice.

"Don't worry dad its ok this time it was only because I rescued a kid from getting run over then a bike messenger ran over my arm and my back slammed into a bar." He insisted that I call him dad years ago, I then gave him a summarized version of what happened after that and asked if it would be ok if I could stay here instead but also insisting that I help with the pay.

"Well its ok with me if you stay here even if you don't pay we would love to have you here," he said with a kind smile.

"Um, then if its ok, will you be able to sign a document saying that your my legal guardian, I haven't done it since my father was arrested." Ryoji smiled at me before spinning around claiming that he finally had another daughter.

Over the weekend we packed up my old apartment selling stuff that wasn't needed and moving the rest into Harus room, in which I was sharing, but neither of us minded. I also managed to talk to the landlord of my apartment into giving the bond back after tidying the place to which I was happy with. Ryoji also found out that the host club had decided that I was a 'boy' in which he stated that he would be happy to play along to see how long it took the blond idiot to figure it out. The next issue on the list was to which school I would be attending. I didn't really care but Haru seemed to want me to go to Ouran with her on a scholarship program, my argument was that it would be to boring since the work was way too easy considering my IQ. But she managed to convince me to at least talk with the chairman to see what can happen, maybe even allow me to fix any of the computers around the school for free instead of hiring people to do it for them. Considering this she had me half sold. Then with her puppy dog face added.

"You can't leave me to the mercy of the Host Club can you, you might be able to help with my dept. as well not to mention how fun would it be to piss them off." And with that I was sold into doing up the forms and arranging a meeting with the Chairman.

**Ok this is it for the first chapter, next chapter will involve her going to the school and talking with the Chairman, meeting the Hosts formally, Participating in the club, maybe some server troubles to show her skill or information gathering who knows.**

**I will put a poll up for a love interest for this story or you can just leave it in the review. If there is anything you want this character to do or be afraid of please PM or leave in Review. **

**Thanks CosmicMoonlight**


End file.
